Für immer vielleicht
by Sturmwarnung
Summary: Lucius bemerkt langsam aber sicher, dass Severus gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie alle immer sagen.Eine tiefe Freundschaft beginnt sich zu entwickeln. Vielleicht sogar mehr?
1. Chapter 1

**Für immer vielleicht **

**Disclaimer:** blabla...mir nix...verdien nix...bla...augenroll

**Autorengequassel:** Tatataaa!! Sodala meine allererste niegelnagelneue fanfiction...also sie is auf jeden

Fall aus Lucius Sicht...der merkt so im Laufe der Zeit,dass Severus gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie alle

immer denken...nya,vielleicht ist irgendwer so nett und schreibt mir ein klitzekleines review? liebschau

Nya, ich wünsch euch nu viel Spaß beim lesen, nüch?

1.Prolog oder so

Lucius schritt zügig durch die Kerkergemäuer richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Was für ein Tag das

wieder gewesen war! Nicht, dass es nicht gereicht hätte, dass McGonagall ausgerechnet ihn heute über

Aufrufezauber abfragen musste - was er für absolut überflüssig gehalten hatte, ein Malfoy stand weit über

solch profanen Dingen wie Aufrufezauber -nein, die Lestrangezwillinge samt weiblichen Anhangs in Form von

Pamela Parkinson und Bellatrix Black waren ihm fürchterlich wegen seines einflussreichen Vaters Abraxas

Malfoy auf die Nerven gegangen. Lucius hatte schon längst wieder vergessen, was er seinem Vater doch

bittebitte alles ausrichten und fragen möge...

"Schlange" sagte er das äußerst einfallsreiche Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum zu dem finster

dreinblickenden Wasserspeier. Dieser nickte kurz und trat zur Seite, um den jungen Mann einzulassen.

Lucius betrat langsam den Raum. Es schien niemand mehr hier zu sein, worüber er relativ froh war. Klar, um

die Uhrzeit - es war halb eins nachts - trieb sich niemand mehr außerhalb der Betten herum. Mit Ausnahme,

man war ein Malfoy. Doch als er in die Mitte des dämmrigen Gemeinschaftsraumes trat, musste er feststellen,

dass er nicht ganz alleine war. Er hatte eine Gestalt bemerkt, die in einem Sessel nahe beim Feuer saß, die Beine

über den Armlehnen baumelnd. Als er noch einen Schritt näher trat, sah er auch das Buch, das die Person in den

Händen hielt. Über Lucius Gesicht zuckte ein Grinsen. Klar, Severus, wer sonst? Mittlerweile hatte dieser ihn

ebenfalls bemerkt und schreckte aus seinem Sessel hoch.

"Oh,du bist auch noch wach?" Er rieb sich die Augen und lächelte Lucius zu - moment, hatte er sich da grade vertan,

seit wann konnte Snape lächeln? - sah dann auf sein Buch und meinte:

" ...eigentlich Blödsinn, noch so spät zu lesen. Hab die letzten Seiten eh kaum noch mitgekriegt. Gut, dass du

gekommen bist, sonst wär ich noch hier eingeschlafen...hmm schlaf gut, Lucius."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und ging in sein Zimmer.

Was war das denn grad???´ fragte Lucius sich. Hatte Severus grad tatsächlich mal mehr als fünf zusammenhängende

Wörter von sich gegeben? Hatte er grad tatsächlich gesagt, es sei gut, dass Lucius hier war?? Und hatte er ihm grad

wirklich eine gute Nacht gewünscht??? Stimmte was mit dem nicht? Oder war Severus gar nicht so schlimm und konnte

sogar nett sein, wenn man allein mit ihm war? Lucius beschloss, das Denken für heute gut sein zu lassen und ging auf

schnellstmöglichem Wege ins Bett.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Annäherungen**

"Hey, Luc, hast du Zauberkunst kapiert?"

Genervt drehte Lucius sich zu Lestrange um. Er hasste es, Luc genannt zu werden. Außerdem war es für seinen Geschmack viel zu früh am morgen und

er hatte nicht besonders viel geschlafen. Er war wider Erwarten gestern nacht noch eine ganze Weile wach im Bett gelegen und hatte über Severus nachgedacht.

Zum Beispiel, warum er eigentlich in fast sieben Schuljahren noch nie versucht hatte, sich näher mit Severus zu befassen. Lucius hatte sich noch nie richtig

mit ihm unterhalten, obwohl sie in einer Klasse waren. Bis jetzt hatte ihn das nicht sonderlich gestört, aber komischerweise dachte er seit gestern etwas anders

über die Sache...Auf jeden Fall hatte es bis in die ersten Morgenstunden gedauert, dass dem blonden Slytherin die Augen zufielen.

"Ja, Lestrange, sonst noch irgendwas?"

Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung strich Lucius sich die schulterlangen, weißblonden Haare zurück. Er wartete die Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sondern ging

erhobenen Hauptes weiter.

Heute hatten sie mit den Hufflepuffs Unterricht, der Tag wurde sicherlich wieder mal totlangweilig. Er sah sich um. Narcissa Black, eine in Lucius Augen fürchterlich

alberne, überkandidelte Person kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihn zu. Lucius beschloss sofortigen Rückzug. Er wollte sich schon notgedrungen mit Lestrange

und seinen dämlichen Kumpels weiter befassen, da sah er Severus.

Der hochgewachsene, schlanke Junge lehnte an einer Fensterbank und sah durch das trübe Glas nach draußen in den stürmischen Oktoberhimmel. Erleichtert stürzte

Lucius auf ihn zu. Alles war besser als das permanente Gesülze von Sirius bekloppter Cousine...und erträglicher als Lestrange mit seinen dummen Sprüchen auch.

Jedenfalls heute...

"Guten Tag, Severus." begrüßte Lucius ihn relativ freundlich. Severus sah ihn einigermaßen überrascht an; Lucius war noch nie so einfach zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn

angesprochen. Dann kam aber nur ein neutrales "Hallo Lucius" zurück.

Lucius sah in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Große, tiefe, tintenschwarze Augen.

Severus sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Das war ihm ja noch nie passiert!!! Ein Malfoy war doch nicht um Worte verlegen. Das Problem war nur, dass er es gewohnt war, mit Leuten zu reden, die entweder nie so genau zuhörten, Gesagtes nicht kapierten und eh ziemlich minderbemittelt in Lucius Augen waren. Allerdings war das bei diesem Snape nicht der Fall…um Zeit zu gewinnen, blickte Lucius nach draußen.

„ Ganz schön stürmisch heute, was?"

Grundgütiger , echt klasse Lucius, das zeigt doch deine ganze rednerische und geistige Brillanz, du redest über das Wetter, na da wird Severus aber beeindruckt sein...´ meinte eine kleine, gemeine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich irgendwie nach James Potter oder Sirius Black anhörte.

Severus lächelte und sah ebenfalls wieder nach draußen. Während Lucius durch den Kopf geisterte, dass Severus schon wieder gelächelt hatte und wie nett er doch dann aussah und warum Lucius das eigentlich kümmerte, meinte der Schwarzhaarige:

„ Ja heut solls richtig stürmen, ich muss unbedingt heut mal raus."

Lucius sah ihn etwas irritiert an.

„ Ähm..es soll heut auch noch extrem stark gewittern."

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ziemlich klar Na und?´ ausdrücken sollte, als die Tür des Klassenzimmers geöffnet wurde und Flitwick sie alle zum Unterricht pfiff.

Während die Slytherins und Hufflepuffs des Abschlussjahrgangs die Doppelstunde Zauberkunst damit verbrachten, ihre Raben mehr (Slytherin) oder weniger (Hufflepuff) orange zu färben, hatte es tatsächlich angefangen, in Strömen zu regen, zu blitzen und laut und bedrohlich zu donnern. Während der Stunde beobachtete Lucius heimlich Severus, der ganz hinten in der letzten Reihe vor sich hinzauberte. Lucius musste grinsen, denn um Severus flogen mindestens zwei Dutzend lilane, grüne, gelbe und natürlich orangene Raben. Wenn der Kerl so weiter machte, gingen Flitwick bald die Vögel aus. Er war schon ein echtes Genie… aber er schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, denn er blickte immer wieder aus dem Fenster und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf sein Pult. Endlich klingelte es. Nach der Stunde wartete Lucius auf Severus, der, wie immer einer der letzten war, die das Klassenzimmer verließen.

„Also du hast vorhin ja wohl einen Witz gemacht, oder?"

„Nö, wieso?" fragte Severus und sah begeistert im Vorbeigehen nach draußen aus einem Fenster. Lucius musste sich beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten, Severus hatte ein ziemliches Tempo drauf.

„…na ja…ist es …nicht ein bisschen...gefährlich…da draußen?"

Verärgert musste lucius feststellen, dass er sich ziemlich außer Atem anhörte. Er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Was willst du da überhaupt machen?"

„Aaach, nur mal so´n bisschen um den See laufen."

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen langweilig alleine?" Das war die Gelegenheit. Er konnte Severus einfach fragen, ob er mitkommen sollte.

„Willst du vielleicht mit?" fragte Severus in dem Moment.

Lucius musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er wollte gerade sagen, dass er noch nicht genau wisse, ob er Zeit habe, dass er erstmal nachschauen müsse, ob er Termine oder dergleichen anstehen hatte und überhaupt – aber zu seinem Erstaunen hörte er sich selbst nur „Ja, gerne!" antworten.

Sie stellten ihr Schulzeug im Gemeinschaftsraum ab.

Lucius wollte sich erstmal was anständiges und vor allem wasserdichtes anziehen. Während er sich einen zweiten Pullover (Lucius würde es nie zugeben, aber er war ziemlich verfroren) ,Schal, Mantel und mit einem Impregnierzauber versehene Stiefel anzog, schwirrten ihm alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er, Lucius Malfoy, wollte tatsächlich mit dem stillen, düsteren, komischen Schniefelus´ durch ein wütendes Gewitterinferno um den Schulsee laufen? War er denn eigentlich total durchgeknallt? Er versuchte verzweifelt die Gründe dafür zu finden, warum er aufeinmal so dringend was mit diesem komischen Severus machen wollte. War er etwa so tief gesunken? War ihm langweilig? Tat Severus ihm leid? Unser Lucius kam natürlich nicht im Entferntesten auf die Idee, dass die ganze Sache bei ihm lag, dass er derjenige war, der eigentlich dringen einen wahren Freund benötigte, der jemanden zum reden brauchte, jemanden ohne Vorurteile, jemand, bei dem er ganz er selbst sein konnte. Nein, diese Erkenntnis sollte ihm erst geraume Zeit später kommen.

Lucius beschloss auf jeden Fall, sich damit später zu befassen. Severus wartete bestimmt schon und so beeilte sich Lucius ( ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit) , in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Es war, wie er gedacht hatte, Severus war bereits da. Aber viel war nicht von ihm zu sehen. Lucius erkannte ihn erst gar nicht, denn der Junge trug einen grellbunten Schal, der locker für fünf Personen ausreichte und über ihm spannte sich das größte, mit bunten Flicken übersähte Ungetüm von Schirm, das Lucius je gesehen hatte. Er musste lachen. Severus sah auch zu komisch aus. Zusammen gingen sie nach draußen. Und Severus lächelte.


End file.
